


I've met you before

by xxvivo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Depression, Hybrid - Freeform, Kissing, Love, Multi, Self Harm, cat!louis, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxvivo/pseuds/xxvivo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is a cat hybrid. Only his mum and one sister knows about it and he hopes it will stay like that. He loves to go to the forest up in a big tree. It's the only place where he can be himself without having to think about someone finding  out his secret.<br/>One day online he meets a boy and they start to like eatch other. And he doesn't know what to do with it.</p>
<p>This story contains self-harm and stuff like that. If you don't like it don't read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so maybe my writing style is gonna change trough the story. I'm trying to get every part aroud 2 or 3 pages but I'll see how it goes. If you ever see I spelled something wrong becouse I'm from holland so my own language is not english please say it to me. Have fun reading :D
> 
> x Vivian

{Louis' POV}

I sat in my tree again. I come here that much that I even have a pillow and a blanket up here. The blanket has raffles and looks really old but I don't care about that. I hide it in a hole of an other tree so it doesn't get wet. Just like Katniss from the hungergames and her bow. I even don't know anymore when I brought it to this tree. 

It's nice to be here. Nobody can see you and that's very important to me. And even if someone walking through the woods comes near me they don't see me. You don't expect someone sitting high in a tree so why would you look up? So that results in nobody seeing me.

You see, I'm a cat hybrid. I wasn't one when I was born but one day when I woke up my ears and tail were just there. I still don't know what's the reason but I think I'm never going to find that out. When I was younger I thought that maybe it was like spiderman that I've been bitten by a cat instead of a spider.I was going to believe that becouse it's pretty scary when you around ten and you wake up with a tail. But now I'm older smart enough to see what is real and what not, spiderman is a movie and no reality. But still if you ask just someone in a street: Do you think cat hybrids exsist? They will problably answer no of course. But I'm the walking truth and I hate it.

The day it happened was the worst day of my life.

*~Flashback~*

In the beginning of that day I woke up normally. But when I stood up I felt something against my leg. Something soft and fuzzy. I looked down and screamed very loud. I saw a tail. A real tail, like a cat one. For a cat tail it looked really normal. Nothing wrong with it. The only wing part was it wasn't from a cat, it was stuck at my bottom.

In the beginning nobody came to help me. Mum and dad were already to work and my sisters were sleeping. Apparently I woke Lottie becouse she came walking in my room with a grumpy and sleepy face.

"What's wrong?" she asked still not totally awake.

"Look!" I grabbed my tail and showed to her.

"Omg you also have ears."

I walked to a mirror and looked at my head. And they were there, ears. Not red not brown but something between that. And they even felt soft like real cart ears.They looked pretty if they belonged to a cat. They also looked a bit like fox ones. I don't know why they also looked like that but they did.

Then I broke down and begain crying while. I went to my bed and just let my body fall in it with my face buried into my pillow.

Lottie walked over me and sat next to me. "It's okay Lou, I'm going to call mum if she can get home, is that alright?" I just nodded. I didn't want to talk.

She picked up a phone and started calling my mum. I didn't pay attention. All I could think was: I'm a monster, I'm disgusting, I hate myself. How can I even hide this? And how am I going to school with this? Maybe we can go to a doctor and he can cut it off. And my friends, what are they going to think of it?

Lottie sat next to me again. "Mum is coming in 10 minutes." I just nodded again. I still want to talk. I cried so I knew my voice would be horrible like always.

We both didnt say anything until my mum came. "Hey Boo" It was nice to hear her voice, it was comforting. "Hi" My voice sounded terrible. I sat up and leant against her.  
"Do you know how it happened?" I cried more when I thought about what the reason could be.

"No" I said almost unhearable. She put her arm around me. Lottie still stood there not knowing what to do. "It is normal to cry boo. Let it go," mum said.

*~Flashback over~*

I don't remember much more about that day. We promised to tell it never to anybody so my dad doesn't know about a thing and I like it that way. The only sad part about that is that I also have to hide my ears and tail at home. That's why the forest en specially this tree is like a second home for me. I always can here show my tail so it doesn't has to be hid in my pants. I can be myself.

I think I'm going back home. It is almost six o'clock and we always eat around that time. Not that I need the food. I'm already fat enough. But my dad wants me to be home at time so I climbed out of the tree. I grabbed my tail and put it in my pants and put my gray beanie over my ears. My dad hates beanies and forbids me to wear one. We fight a lot about that. I wish I could stop wearing one. But I can't.

The walk home only took me 7 minutes. Because I ran this time becouse I was already late. Normally it takes me 15 minutes. "Hi Lottie" I said when I got home and walked in the kitchen.

"Hey Lou." Mum and Lottie were making dinner together while Fizzy was reading a magazine.

"Can I help mum?" I asked her.

"Oh hello Louis, you can put the plates on the table." So I picked up the plates and put them on the table and also picked some other stuff we needed.

"Can I ask if the twins and Dad can come?"

"In 5 minutes dinner is ready so you can get them. Dad is upstairs in his room and Daisy and Phoebe are watching tv," said mum while cooking. I walked to the television and saw them sitting there.

"Dinner is ready, are you coming?" They were watching a Disney show or something like that. We have a small TV but it's big enough. I want a bigger one. Mum says it's unnesissary so I think it will never happen.

"Yes we're coming," Daisy said to me. I walked upstairs and knocked on the door of my fathers office.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yes?" aswered he. "Dinner is ready, are you coming?"

"I'll be there in five minutes." I went downstairs again and everybody already sat at the table. When dad got downstairs we started eating.

"How was your day Lou?" She always wants to know how my day went. But I answer avery day with the same answer.

"Just normal mum. Nothing specials happened at school. Only we were lucky and didn't get any homework, but besides that nothing really happened." That was every day answer. I don't know why she still askes me a about it.

"And what about you Lottie?" "There was a new girl and ....." I wasn't really paying attention anymore. Not that I wasn't intrested in there lives but I was to busy thinking about other things. "Mum, Dad, I'm not hungry anymore. Can I go upstairs and chat with some friends?"

"That's alright. There came new neighbours yesterday and I saw there was a boy of your age. Maybe you can introduce yourself?" "That would be nice mum. I'll go upstairs first and get my phone." New neighbours? The house next to us was for sale for many years. I didn't expect that it was going to be sold one day.

I walked upstairs but didn't went to my room but the bathroom. I went over to the toilet en put my fingers in my mouth. I hate my body, especially my stomach. It's to fat. I quickly brushed my teeth. After it I went to my room to really pick my phone. I looked into the mirror to look if my ears still were covered. It looked good enough for me."I'm going mum"

"Bye, be nice to him," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the next chapter. 
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be longer. Sorry that it's so short. I hate this shortness really. I want to make it longer but don't know a thing to add only to this chapter.
> 
> x Vivian

{Louis' POV}

I'm actually happy my mum suggested to go introduce myself to the new boy. When I asked if I could go upstairs to talk to my friends it was a lie. I never had friends, only when I wasn't a cat I had friends. I don't want that my mother knows that, she would be sad and push me to make friends like she already did today. I know she wants the best for me, but I want to make my own choises.

I rang at the doorbell. I don't know if anybody was home but I'll see that in a minute. Someone opened the door.

"Eeh Hi" I said a little bit nervous. There stood a guy in front of me. He was the same age as me or a little bit older. He looked like a nice lad.

"Who are you?" he asked me curious.

"I-I'm Louis. I l-live next to you." I hate it when I stutter. I only do it when I'm around new people or people I don't like.

"Oh hello, I'm Liam. Nice that you came to say hi. You wanna come in?" Yeah, he definitely is a nice guy.

"Yeah." We both walked to the couch and sat down.

"How long do you live in Doncaster?" He asked me.

"I have lived h-here all my live. And d-do you like it here already for the t-three days you're here?" I answered his question.

"Doncaster is a lovely place. Everything is better than in my home town." 

"Where did y-you live before?"

"I lived in Wolverhampton. But how is school here?" He looked really happy to talk to me.

"I - I - it - I." For how school here is i just have one word: horrible. Everybody bullies and don't cares about each other. If you aren't popular you're out of the group and nobody talks to you ever again. And don't even start about how homophobic it is. Once a boy came out an they kicked him so hard and that much they almost killed him and now he is in a different school. You have that group of 4 boys and 4 other girls and they're just everything. You always have to do what they want and the teachers don't even try to solve it. It almost seems like they like it.

"Hey, Hey bud" Liam waved his hand right for my eyes.

"Huh what?" I said a bit confused.

"You zoned out for a minute."

"Oh sorry."

"Can I still have an answer to my question?"

"Yeah eeh, there are people w-who like it and people who hate it. There are d-different opinions."

"And you belong to the group that....?"

"I h-hate it." Please don't let him also ask why.

"Do you always stutter?"

"Only w-when I'm nervous or something." I looked at the ground. It's weird and awkward to stutter and I hate it.

"You don't have to be ashamed for that. You can't do anything about it. It makes you you."

"Eeh thanks." I didn't thought that he would almost compliment me with it. That's just weird. Why would you compliment someone who stutters?

"No problem. Do you want some Ice Tea?"

"That would be nice." He stood up and walked to the kitchen. Now I couldn't see him anymore. I looked around. The house was nice but diffrent than it was before. The people who lived here before loved old stuff, now it is more modern. They repainted the walls, got a new TV, got an new couch.. Everything is new and diffrent actually.

Liam came back. "Here is your Ice Tea." He gave me the Ice Tea. I drunk a little bit of it. "Thanks."

"Do you of one of your friends have twitter? I want to know new people here and make new friends, you know?"

"Uhm, I don't have twitter so sorry."

"And your friends?"

"I d-don't have friends." Why has this conversation to be so personal? I know it is not his intention but still. I only know him for 30 minutes.

"I'm sorry for that," he says. "But do you want to see some pictures of the place where I lived before and my friends?"

"Eh that's fine." 

We looked throug pictures and talked for almost 2 hours. They had before a nice house in the middle of the village. His friends also seemed nice.

"Do you know h-how late it is Liam?"

"It half past ten, why?" I was a bit shocked. Was it already so late.

"I think I have to go sorry," I said in a hurry.

"No problem mate." 

When I walked home I was happy. I think I'm finally making a friend and I forgot about being a cat for a few hours. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pretty much the first part. I don't know if I like it but I'll see what you think of it. I know this isn't really long but I think the next chapters are gonna be like a little longer around 3 pages.
> 
> In the forest today I made a picture what has to be Louis tree. So that's why I've put a picture of a tree in it.
> 
> Dedicated to CRAZYxDIRECTION for helping me with some names later in the story, my probably first read and supporting me from the beginning
> 
> I'm going to make a good cover for the story tomorrow.
> 
> I hope you like it
> 
> x Vivian


End file.
